


Oikawa Tooru's complicated feelings

by Saku015



Series: Oikawa Week 2016 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Developing Friendships, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Oikawa Tooru Being Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru Being an Asshole, Oikawa Week 2016, Post-Canon, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 06:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18330551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Kageyama goes to Seijoh to thank his senpais for coming to their match against Shiratorizawa. It turns out Oikawa does not hate him as much as he says he does.





	Oikawa Tooru's complicated feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Friends & Rivals.

Oikawa knew that he was spotted in the moment Tobio looked at the viewing are after they had defeated Shiratorizawa. His eyes widened slightly and his mouth formed a small ’O’ in surprise. Hinata tugged on his jersey’s sleeve to ask what he saw and Oikawa took advantage of that to flee with pushing Iwa-chan in front of him. He said that his reason was that he did not want to see the award ceremony, but the real reason was he did not want to have any kind of interaction with his kouhai. He only hoped that the incident would not have any consequences.

”Are you okay, Oikawa-san?” Yahaba asked him, before sitting down beside him onto the bench for a small break. 

Despite not being the official members of the team anymore, the third years still went to practice. According to Oikawa, they did it only to keep themselves in shape for uni – but Hanamaki told Yahaba the truth that Oikawa was too sentimental to leave them before it was one hundred per cent necessary.

”I am okay, Yahaba-chan!” Oikawa said, being brought back from his train of thoughts. He did not want to worry Yahaba. The guy had enough stress on him as it was.

”Oikawa! There is someone who wants to see you!” Matsukawa said, walking up to the bench with Hanamaki in tow, who was smirking at Oikawa. Oikawa felt dread rising in his stomach. He had a really bad feeling about that. ”Oikawa?”

”I refuse!” Oikawa said, looking aside grumpily. He pressed his lips together in a pout. He balled his hands in fists, grabbing a handful of his shorts. ”You can not make-” he started, but then a hand grabbed the back of his T-shirt and he was yanked up.

”Stop being the ass you are, Shittykawa!” Iwaizumi barked, then changed his grip from the back of his T-shirt to its front and started to pull him towards the doors of the gym.

When they stepped out, then sun blinded him for a moment, but then he saw the figure standing a few feet away from them, fidgeting. He was playing with the hem of his T-shirt – it was clear he was embarrassed.

”Tobio-chan, what an unpleasant surprise!” Oikawa cooed with malice as he walked closer after Iwaizumi let his T-shirt go. ”Did you come to rub your victory in my face?” Tobio visibly flinched and Iwaizumi kicked Oikawa on the back of his good knee, so he tumbled forward a bit.

”You played really well, Tobio,” Iwaizumi said, patting the younger on the back after walking to him. ”Both of us are so proud of you!” Oikawa wanted to protest, but because of how Tobio’s eyes sparkled up and his face dusted in pink, he bit it back.

”Thank you, Iwaizumi-snepai!” Kageyama said, bowing his head slightly. ”And I am really grateful for you for coming!”

”I only went to enjoy the loss of one of the teams. It was the most satisfying moment of all times,” Oikawa huffed and Iwaizumi chuckled.

”Do not listen to him, Tobio,” the older raven said, hugging the younger around the shoulder. ”He denies it with all his heart, but he rooted for you. Believe me, I can tell.”

”You are a traitor, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa exclaimed, anger bubbling up in his heart. He glared at his friend, but Iwaizumi outright ignored him.

”As your senpais, we should reward you. Would you like something?” He asked Kageyama and the boy turned towards Oikawa. From the stiffness of his body, Oikawa had a feeling that he was prepared for rejection. 

”Oikawa-san, please, practice serves with me!” 

Oikawa rolled his eyes, but when he saw Iwaizumi’s warning look, he nodded his head towards the gym door. He would never forget the way Kageyama’s eyes shone up and the pure admiration shining in them


End file.
